Les minutes sont comptées
by Facelove
Summary: Un drame réveille des sentiments cachés, mais n'est-ce pas trop tard ? L'amitié va-t-il résister ou est-ce que cela brisera l'équipe ? Mais pour l'instant, Ziva ne voit que l'heure qui tourne trop vite et le temps qui passe trop doucement.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ceux qui s'aventurent sur cette fic.

Je suis nouvelle dans le monde des fanfictions et ma première tentative sur ce site a été pour le moins raté.

Mais passons, je me lance dans NCIS, espérant être dans l'esprit des personnages.

Je ne sais pas où va mener cet écrit, ni s'il vous séduira, mais qui tente rien, n'a rien.

Cette histoire a été à l'origine inspiré par l'épisode 12 de la saison 3 « Prisonnier », un de mes épisodes préféré. Ne voulant pas faire une réécriture d'épisode, me voici dans ma première histoire.

Commençant aussi à m'aventurer sur le site je cherche quelques histoires à lire, pas trop longues pour commencer et finies, sur du Tibbs et Tiva en particulier, avec des agents en danger de préférence, pour me mettre dans le bain, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos coup de cœur.

Alors merci et un petit commentaire d'encouragement, conseils, critiques ou pour me dire qu'il n'y a aucun espoir avec moi, faites le moi savoir, je prends tout et suis pas rancunière.

Disclamer: NCIS ne m'appartient pas, j'ai seulement emprunter les personnages dans un but non lucratif pour m'amuser un peu.

* * *

**Quelque part sur les docks de Washington. 10h45**

- Ah, ça me rappelle quelques années en arrière.

- Tu veux faire référence à la fois où à cause de toi j'ai été enfermé toute la journée dans un conteneur glaciale, avec toi pour me tenir compagnie.

- Ça aurait eu pu être pire !

Au regard interrogateur de sa collègue après s'être arrêtée devant la porte d'un hangar, qu'ils se devaient inspecter, Tony continue en lui donnant explication.

- C'est vrai ! Imagine d'être coincé avec Gibbs.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas. Il est pro, et aurait gardé son calme et sans doute même trouvé un plan de sauvetage, sans parler du fait qu'il ne m'aurait pas agacé avec des bavardages incessant comme toi par exemple.

- Le mutisme est pire des fois, surtout dans des situation comme celle-là.

- Si tu le dis!

- Et je te signale que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée pour le téléphone avec l'antenne.

- Sûrement vu dans un film, un Magnum sans doute.

Tony lève les yeux en l'air tout en se frottant le menton pour réfléchir.

- Euh non pas que je sache. Et reporte son attention sur Ziva. En tout cas, moi, je n'ai pas failli tuer tout le monde en faisant ricochet une balle dans la paroi.

Ziva plisse les yeux et entre dans le hangar sous le sourire narquois de Tony, satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Tous les deux sont à présent dans le hangar à moitié vide. Seulement quelques caisses empilées les unes sur les autres sur les côtés avec un escalier au fond à gauche menant à une plate-forme faisant toute la largeur du bâtiment menant à des bureaux se font percevoir.

Tout en inspectant les lieux, les deux agents se fraient un chemin en direction de l'escalier, leur but étant de trouver un document dans le bureau principal, document qui prouverait la culpabilité de leur suspect interrogé en ce moment même dans les bureaux du NCIS par Gibbs, leur supérieur.

Mais Tony, toujours à la réflexion sur leur discussion ultérieure, reprend parole.

- Il aurait été en manque.

Ziva, n'ayant plus la tête à cela, a du mal à savoir où veut en venir son collègue.

- Qui aurait été en manque de quoi ?

- Gibbs ! Il aurait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Son corps est habitué à sa dose quotidienne et au bout de . . ., allez, j'lui donne quatre heures de crédit, il aurait commencé à trembler.

Ziva roule des yeux tout en soupirant, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois pour faire face à Tony se stoppant aussi.

- De quoi parles-tu Tony ?

- Son carburateur Zee-vah. La caféine.

Ziva ferme les yeux un instant désespérée par le comportement juvénile de son collègue alors que Tony lui sourit de toute ses dents à cette révélation.

Mais elle les rouvre vite tout en empoignant son arme automatique en réflexe à la détonation se faisant entendre et tombe sous les yeux de Tony remplient d'une inhabituelle frayeur. Et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte du pourquoi de cela, les jambes de Tony se dérobent sous son poids le faisant tomber à genoux, une main posée sur son estomac.

Ziva se tourne vers le haut des escaliers pour y voir une ombre et riposte, alors que Tony continue son ascension vers le bas, se retrouvant bientôt allongé sur le dos, sur le sol froid du hangar, sous le bruit de plusieurs coups de feu résonnant en ces lieux.

Finalement, Ziva touche son but et voit le corps d'un homme basculer par-dessus la rambarde de la plateforme pour atterrir en un bruit sourd en contrebas.

Ne voulant aucune mauvaise surprise, Ziva reste professionnelle malgré la chute de son coéquipier à ses côtés et se dirige, arme en avant, pour la vérification du corps de leur attaquant. Une fois près de lui, d'un coup de pied, balaye le revolver posé près de lui l'éloignant ainsi, et se baisse prudemment vers l'homme aux yeux clos pour vérifier ses signes vitaux, inexistants. Elle se relève ensuite et toujours aussi attentivement, continue son chemin doucement en montant les escaliers pour vérifier les trois pièces à l'étage et voit dans le bureau principal un désordre complet de papier et tiroirs renversés. Signe évident d'une recherche approfondie par quelqu'un à la recherche de quelque-chose, sûrement la même chose que le NCIS, fait par l'homme se retrouvant à présent sans vie dans la grande salle du bas.

Etant rassurée que le hangar est à présent sécurisé et sans danger, Ziva range son arme dans son holster et s'empare de son téléphone dans la tentative d'appeler Gibbs, puis les secours tout en courant vers son coéquipier.

Mais Ziva jure en hébreux, n'ayant aucun réseau en cet endroit au moment où elle arrive vers Tony.

Et à sa vue, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'inspirer fortement en voyant son corps se mouvoir dans des respirations rapides avec une main toujours posée sur son estomac où du sang s'échappe d'entre ses doigts imbibant la chemise blanche en une tache circulaire s'agrandissant lentement.

Rassemblant ses forces et son courage, Ziva s'accroupit près de lui en enlevant son gilet et enlève délicatement la main de Tony, main qui résiste.

- Tony laisse-moi voir.

Tony cligne des yeux à la recherche de la voix lui parlant.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu Ziva. Je ne l'ai pas vu, lui dit-il alors une fois son regard trouble posé sur sa coéquipière.

- Je sais Tony, je sais. Moi non plus. Allez, laisse-moi voir d'accord, tout va bien se passé, le rassure-t-elle et réitère son geste en enlevant délicatement la main de Tony. Elle déchire la chemise pour mieux voir les dégâts pour se rendre finalement compte qu'une balle est venue se loger dans la partie inférieure de la région abdominale, à quelques centimètres sur la gauche de son nombril et n'ayant aucun point de sortit. Elle s'empare de son gilet, enlevé préalablement, et exerce une forte pression sur la blessure avec, faisant haleter de douleur le concerné suivie d'un long gémissement sourd.

- Désolée Tony, mais je dois le faire pour stopper l'hémorragie, 'ou du moins essayer de la réduire' s'ajoute-t-elle mentalement.

Regardant dans les yeux verts de son partenaire la fixant du regard tout en recherchant tant bien que mal une respiration plus contrôlée, Ziva ne peut qu'apercevoir la douleur, la fatigue et l'incompréhension de ce qui lui arrive.

Cela ne fait qu'empirer la forte inquiétude ainsi que l'impuissance qu'elle ressent, et espère trouver une solution pour le sortir au plus rapidement de cette situation précaire.

Et c'est de sa main libre qu'elle le rassure en la posant sur son front tout en la remontant dans les cheveux, lui essuyant de la sueur au passage se développant doucement tout comme l'état de choc s'installe lentement. Voyant cela, Ziva regarde autour d'elle et aperçoit une petite caisse pas trop haute en hauteur. Elle reporte son attention sur Tony et récupère sa main qu'elle avait enlevée de la blessure pour la lui remettre à la place de la sienne. Elle pousse dessus assez fort enfonçant ainsi la propre main de Tony dans son ventre.

- Ne relâche pas la pression, je reviens tout de suite.

Tony acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête sous une grimace de douleur affichée.

Ziva se lève alors rapidement pour récupérer la caisse qu'elle fait ensuite glisser jusqu'à l'endroit où est Tony. Et c'est délicatement mais non sans mal, qu'elle lui dépose ses pieds dessus, surélevant ainsi ses jambes, facilitant la circulation. Petite tentative pour le confort du blessé mais qui se doit d'être pour le moral de chacun d'entre eux.

Se remettant vers le haut de son corps, elle attire son attention en refaisant le geste sur son visage tout en posant sa main sur la sienne pour vérifier s'il appuie suffisamment sur la blessure.

- Tony écoute-moi.

Il tourne le regard vers elle et lui sourit faiblement.

Lui rendant son sourire elle poursuit.

- Tu m'écoute ?

- Ouai.

- Bien. Je dois aller dehors et voir si je trouve du réseau pour appeler Gibbs. Ici je ne capte pas.

- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas gardé un DVD du film de Bollywood*, lui dit-il d'une faible voix mais toujours avec le sourire, lui faisant référence à l'antenne téléphonique qu'il avait bricolé avec l'arrête d'un boitier du film.

- Oui dommage, lui répond-elle toujours en lui souriant et les caresses continues sur son front. Je vais faire vite, alors pas de bêtise.

- Oui Mdame !

- N'en profite pas, tu sais que je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

- Oui Msieur !

Cela la fait rire doucement en voyant qu'il essaie de désamorcer la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvent et le connaissant, sûrement pour la rassurer aussi.

Puis faisant référence à sa main toujours sur la sienne tenant la blessure :

- Ne lâche pas compris.

- J'vais essayer.

- Non, tu le fais, parce que sinon tu vas saigner à mort et qui va avoir à supporter Gibbs après ça, Gibbs qui se noiera de café noir de matin au soir, déprimé et ronchon pour ta mort, moi, alors tu le fais et surtout tu ne fermes pas les yeux, même si l'ange est blonde aux formes généreuses, t'appelant de sa voix la plus sensuelle, tu restes ici, les yeux ouverts. T'as qu'à, . . . je ne sais pas moi, penser à . . .

- Toi en bikini au bord de la piscine ?, la coupe-t-il.

- Non ! le réprimande-t-elle gentiment. A comment tu vas expliquer à Gibbs pourquoi on n'a pas vu le tireur. J'suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de savoir que c'est parce que tu le crois addictif à la caféine.

Et c'est sous un froncement de sourcil de Tony, que Ziva l'embrasse sur le front avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant légèrement à la mine renfrogner qu'affiche son collègue pensant à la chose dite avant, qu'elle se détache de lui un pincement au coeur. Le laissant seul dans le hangar froid, accompagné du cadavre responsable de cela pas loin, dans l'attention et l'espoir de trouver un moyen de joindre les secours, car malgré les échanges riches en jouxte verbale, elle sait que l'état de Tony est critique et que 'les minutes sont comptées.'

* * *

_* Je sais que le titre du film c'était du genre " Kountch kountch otawaï" mais impossible de savoir l'écrire et pas vraiment l'esprit à faire une recherche._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Muchachos !**

Alors en tout premier, je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite. Je ne pensais pas que vous autres, auteurs, postiez aussi vite, et que vous, lecteurs, soient si friand de ce début de fic. Et bien sûr j'en suis plus que ravie évidement.

J'essaierais d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois. Car moi qui ne connaissait pas l'AIPM à mon arrivée, je fût surprise de vous avoir atteinte.

En second, je vous remercie, vous, chers critiqueurs, pour vos commentaires, qui m'inspirent confiance.

Et enfin, je vous laisse lire ce deuxième chapitre, cela va de soit ;)

* * *

Ziva retourna dans le hangar complètement dépitée.

Après avoir parcourue plusieurs mètres à pieds, cherchant désespérément un endroit où son téléphone portable capterait, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre sa défaite.

En pénétrant de nouveau dans l'entrepôt, son regard se posa directement à l'endroit où gisait toujours au sol son coéquipier. Elle se stoppa après la fermeture de la porte derrière elle et soupira longuement pour retrouver un semblant de force et ainsi enlever toutes traces d'angoisse sur son visage ne voulant pas faire paniquer Tony plus qu'il ne devait l'être.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers lui et ne put que remarquer le changement.

- Des tremblements incessants habitaient à présent le corps de son ami - accompagnés d'une sueur dégoulinante qui se propageait sur les traits crispés de son visage blanc livide, les yeux fermés -

Elle se mit à genoux de nouveau près de lui comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt et l'appela doucement par son prénom tout en posant une main sur son front, ne voulant en aucun cas l'effrayer.

Tony ouvrit doucement les yeux pour retrouver face à lui le visage si doux de sa coéquipière. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, du moins celui qu'il pût réunir à cet instant même. Ziva le lui rendit, touchée par ce qu'elle vit, espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois.

- Alors ? Demanda Tony d'une voix rauque.

Il avala difficilement sa salive après avoir prononcé son premier mot depuis plusieurs minutes et cela lui a valu beaucoup plus d'effort qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- T'inquiète pas, les secours arriveront à temps ! lui répondit alors Ziva d'une voix douce.

- Tu ne les as pas eu n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota doucement Tony, ce qui semblait beaucoup plus facile pour s'exprimer.

Ziva secoua légèrement la tête négativement en réponse. Tony referma les yeux un instant avalant la possibilité que c'était peut-être ses dernières instants à être en vie.

- Eh, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu veux.

La voix de Ziva, apparemment déterminée et sur d'elle, lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

- Je vais trouver une solution, d'accord ? Continua-t-elle espérant le rassurer en revoyant le regard vert intense mais fatigué de son coéquipier.

- J'te fais confiance, super-Ninja ! Il voulut rire à sa déclaration mais très vite cela se transforma en une toux sèche et désagréable qui l'emplie d'une douleur indescriptible, se focalisant dans toute sa région thoracique.

Il referma de nouveau les yeux fermement alors que Ziva lui souleva légèrement la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Une fois la crise passée, elle la reposa délicatement et voulu vérifier la blessure alors que Tony essaya de reprendre une respiration plus contrôlée.

Ziva souleva la main de Tony toujours posée sur le point d'entrée de la balle et enleva le tissu collé par le sang. Elle essuya le surplus de ce liquide rouge immonde à ses yeux avec, pour mieux inspectez la plaie, sous un sifflement contrôlé de la part de Tony au touché. Elle remarqua alors que l'hémorragie avait considérablement diminuée, ce qui aurait pu être une bonne chose, si elle ne se demandait pas si cela ne cachait pas autre chose. La plaie avait également changé d'aspect et était beaucoup plus enflée. La peau autour de la déchirure semblait tendue et était à présent d'une couleur rosâtre. Elle toucha la zone et cette fois-ci Tony ne pût retenir un grognement sourd de douleur. Ziva soupira en sentant une chaleur émanant qui s'en dégageait, ce qui répondit à ses soupçons, à savoir un début d'infection. Elle remit le linge souillé, et reposa la main de Tony dessus, même si celui-ci n'avait plus assez de force pour faire pression.

Elle regarda alors de nouveau le visage aux yeux toujours clos de son camarade et envisagea ses différentes possibilités pour la suite des événements.

Devait-elle prendre la voiture pour sortir de la zone portuaire et ainsi trouver du réseau ou une cabine téléphonique pour appeler du secours ?

Cela était vraisemblablement la meilleure solution. Après tout, vu sa réputation sur sa conduite pour le moins unique, cela lui prendrait pas plus de dix minutes le temps de sortir des quais, faire son appel et à peine dix autres minutes pour revenir près de Tony.

Vingt minutes ! Ne serait-ce pas trop long pour lui justement. Elle s'était absentée un peu plus de cinq minutes tout à l'heure et l'état de Tony avait considérablement empiré. Elle ferait cela, elle aurait certes passé son coup de fil, mais c'est vraisemblablement un coéquipier mort qu'elle retrouverait à son retour et cela n'était pas du tout une option.

Car même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Tony était vraiment dans un état critique.

Elle se promit alors à elle-même, tout en lui entrelaçant ses doigts de sa main libre, que même si elle n'arrivait pas à le sauver, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir seul.

A cette pensée négative mais plausible, elle remonta une mèche de cheveux de Tony collée sur son front par la sueur, alors que dans ses propres yeux se forma des larmes qu'elle refoula.

Non, Tony n'allait pas mourir. Ceci n'était pas une possibilité. En aucun cas.

Elle réfléchit donc à une deuxième option.

Devait-elle prendre le risque de le déplacer pour l'emmener à la voiture et partir tous les deux chercher du secours ?

Oui, cela pourrait être la solution. Mais même si elle arriverait à le hisser debout, pourrait-il trouver assez de force pour faire les quelques-pas qui les séparaient de la voiture ? Le porter n'était hélas pas envisageable, Tony étant beaucoup plus grand et lourd qu'elle.

En le regardant luter pour respirer, elle douta de ses capacités même à rester assez conscient au premier mouvement. La douleur qu'il eut ressentie quand elle lui avait à peine effleuré sa blessure en était la preuve.

Mais alors quoi ?

Sa troisième possibilité étant de rester là, à le regarder se détériorer sous ses yeux et espérer que les tripes de Gibbs lui disent que quelque-chose ne va pas ?

Bien que Ziva, au même titre que tous les membres de l'équipe, de l'agence en fait et des autres agences fédérales aussi, on eut confirmation à plusieurs reprises que l'instinct de Gibbs était sans faille et d'une valeur sûre, elle douta que cela arrive assez vite.

Au resserrement des doigts de Tony dans les siens à un spasme de douleur qui traversa son corps, Ziva prit sa décision.

L'emmener avec lui était sans doute la meilleure solution, même si meilleure n'était pas vraiment le meilleur terme choisit. Car aucune de de ses options n'étaient hélas alléchantes.

Mais une rage soudaine envahie tout son être.

Ziva le traînerait à même le sol s'il le fallait, mais jamais, oh grand jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait dans ce hangar miteux.

Malheureusement, Ziva n'aurait jamais pu envisager les prochains ennuis qui les attendaient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Muchachos !**

Alors tout d'abord merci à vous : Alicia, Sasha (avec un "s" lol), DiNozzo-Ncis, MDHayden, pour vos review et votre soutient, j'apprécie.

Ensuite ici pas nouvelle de notre cher couple Tiva mais un peu de l'équipe- Bah tout de même - Alors patience pour le prochain.

Puis je m'excuse de ce tout petit chapitre je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus long.

Bye

* * *

Gibbs sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire en même temps que McGee de la salle d'observation.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir et se regardèrent.

Le premier frustré de ne rien avoir fait lâcher à son suspect au nom de Gill Spencer.

Le deuxième ennuyé et gêné par sa position face à son patron qu'il savait en colère depuis le début de cette affaire, mais surtout n'ayant aucune bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- Parlez McGee ! Fût l'ordre de Gibbs.

- Son avocat va bientôt arriver. Dit simplement McGee sachant très bien que rien ne servait de tourner autour du pot avec lui.

- C'est pas vrai, rouspéta Gibbs. Des nouvelles de Tony et Ziva ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Est-ce qu'il est possible d'avoir quelque-chose qui pourrait mettre cette ordure au trou bon sang ? Lui répliqua en colère Gibbs tout en pointant la porte où se trouvait de l'autre côté un scrupuleux revendeur d'armes au marché noir appartenant à la Navy.

- Moi j'ai peut-être une piste.

Les deux se retournèrent sur Abby, qui était pour une des rare fois, intimidée par Gibbs. Elle tenait en main sa tablette tactile prête à donner ses informations.

- J't'écoute ! Lui répliqua sans équivoque Gibbs ayant perdu toute trace de patience, au grand dam de tous ceux qui l'entouraient- de même qu'Abby ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel.

Les deux Abby et McGee s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil ayant vue l'irritabilité de leur patron ce demandant bien ce qui se passait. Puis Abby prit parole en montrant la photo d'un homme.

- Voici le Sergent Michael Carter. En traquant les appels de Spencer, j'ai remarqué un numéro de téléphone qui refaisait son apparition tous les dix de chaque mois et ce depuis un peu plus d'un an.

- Carter ?

- Oui. Et comme par coïncidence ce cher Carter se trouvait en Afghanistan à chaque fois qu'une caisse d'armes disparaissait.

- Et je parie qu'il avait des permissions à chaque transaction !

- C'est exacte.

- Merci Abby. McGee faites des . . .

- Attend, attend Gibbs. L'interpella Abby tout en l'attrapant par la manche alors que celui-ci commençait déjà à partir. J'ai déjà fait des recherches. Il est en permission en ce moment et il est ici, enfin j'veux dire ici à Washington.

- Tu as réussi à tracer son portable ?

- Non pas encore.

- C'est pas grave. Je suis presque sûr de toute façon qu'ils avaient une cargaison de plus à transférer. Bien joué Abs, lui dit-il finalement.

Il lui fit alors son habituelle bise sur la joue, avant de la laisser pour ainsi rejoindre l'open space en compagnie de McGee, laissant derrière eux une Abby retrouvant enfin le sourire.

Dans l'ascenseur Gibbs briefa McGee sur ses idées.

- McGee ! Quelles sont les raisons qu'un portable ne peut pas être tracé ?

- Il est éteint ou est dans une zone sans couverture réseau.

- Et à votre avis, combien on a de chance pour que ce Carter soit en ce moment même sur le port où ce trouvent Tony et Ziva ?

- Pour récupérer les dossiers dans le hangar abandonné où Spencer avait fait son bureau ! Fini par conclure McGee plus détendu qu'auparavant, voyant où son patron voulait en venir.

- J'en mettrai ma main au feu.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage de leurs bureaux en même temps que Gibbs essaya d'appeler Tony puis Ziva pour les prévenir.

- Ils doivent encore y être. J'tombe directement sur leur boîte vocale. Prévenu-t-il McGee alors que les deux s'équipèrent de leur arme et insigne respectifs.

Ils étaient enfin prêt à passer à l'action et à aller intercepter Carter en plein flagrant délit, à l'endroit même où se trouvait déjà leur deux collègues.

Et par la suite, ils n'auront plus qu'à réunir les preuves et faire croire au Sergent un possible deal pour diminuer son chef d'accusation et ainsi lui faire dénoncer le nom de Spencer. Aussi simple que cela.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette enquête, ils avaient une piste fiable.

Et pourtant Gibbs avait toujours ce poids dans l'estomac qui le chagrinait depuis le début de l'interrogatoire et impossible de savoir pourquoi.

Mais au plus profond de son être, il savait que son instinct essayait de lui dire que quelque-chose se tramait. C'est pour cela qu'il désirait plus que tout, que toute son équipe soit à ses côtés pour ainsi avoir un œil protecteur sur chacun des membres qui la composait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi !**

Bon voici la suite.

Un grand merci à DiNozzo-Ncis, Sasha, MDHayden, Marguerit- Roxton-Jones, Alicia, MarionNCISlove, et à Guest, j'aime vos avis et votre soutient.

* * *

- Allez Tony encore un effort. On y est presque ! L'encouragea Ziva alors qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de supporter le poids de son partenaire appuyé lourdement sur elle.

Ce n'était qu'après trois tentatives qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le mettre debout. Bien évidement cela avait pompé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, mais la détermination de chacun avait eu gain de cause et à présent ils avançaient doucement mais sûrement vers la sortie du hangar.

Elle avait soigneusement préparé leur ascension au préalable en bloquant la porte grande ouverte avec une caisse pour leur facilité le passage ainsi que la porte arrière de la voiture.

Mais même avec cela, les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la voiture, fût une torture à proprement dit pour Tony. Ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le soutenir et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer pour les faire avancer, sans parler de la douleur atroce qui c'était propagée dans tout son corps.

Puis la fatigue eut finalement raison de toute sa volonté à rester debout et ses jambes se fléchirent sous son poids.

Ziva n'eut pas assez de force pour le retenir, mais la veste de Tony qu'elle avait enroulé autour d'eux au niveau de la taille pour un meilleur soutient tout en faisant pression sur la plaie, lui avait empêché de tomber complétement.

Il se retrouva donc les genoux à terre, une main posée sur son ventre pour essayer de contrôler cette douleur insupportable qui était devenue sa nouvelle meilleure amie, la tête penchée en avant prêt à renoncer.

Mais Ziva n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Elle tira donc de toutes ses forces sur le poignet droit de Tony qui lui enlaçait les épaules et poussa vers le haut avec son autre main au niveau de sa taille pour le hisser de nouveau debout.

- Allez, Tony, ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer ! Lui dit-elle d'entre ses dents.

- Laisse tomber Ziva . . . commença-t-il à lui dire essoufflé et à bout de force . . . je n'y arriverais pas.

- La voiture est juste là Tony. On peut le faire. Tu peux le faire. Lui dit-elle plus déterminée que jamais.

Elle savait que s'il abandonnait maintenant, tout leur acharnement pour en arriver là n'aura servi à rien car il lui serait impossible ensuite de recommencer à se lever, ce qui le mènerait directement à . . . non elle ne préférait pas y songer, ce n'était pas dans ses plans de toutes façons.

Malheureusement pour elle, Tony ne fit aucun effort pour se relever. Et s'il n'y mettait pas du sien il lui saura impossible de le faire toute seule.

Alors, même si cela lui coutait de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser dans son état, elle savait que pour booster un DiNozzo il n'y avait que deux façons d'agir.

La première étant de lui mettre une tape derrière la tête à la façon Gibbs. Hélas ses deux mains étaient occupées à essayer de garder Tony en position et de toute manière elle n'était pas Gibbs. Une tape d'elle, se résumerait sûrement à une plainte, des menaces de faire pareil et un long discours sur le fait que c'était lui l'agent Senior et donc qu'elle n'avait pas le potentiel d'user de cette avantage. Du moins, en temps normale c'est ce qui se serait passé, car elle doutait qu'il ait assez de force pour protester.

Mais de toute façon, il lui restait la seconde façon. A savoir altérer son alter ego ainsi que sa masculinité. Et pour ça, elle savait exactement comment faire.

- Eh ben ! Et dire que je croyais que tu étais un dur à bouillir, je me suis trompée. Moi j'ai réussie à parcourir neuf kilomètres avec une cheville foulée lors d'un entraînement au Mossad. Et j'avais que seize ans.

- Cuir, lui dit-il en chuchotant.

- Quoi ?

- On dit, . . . un dur à cuir.

- Peu importe, ça revient au même. On est toujours planté là. Si Gibbs te voyait, il t'en passerait l'envie à coup de pied à l'arrière.

- Au derrière Ziva, au derrière, lui dit-il en poussant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur ses jambes pour se relever avec l'aide de Ziva.

La mention de son patron, lequel il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir en lui faisant penser qu'il était un faible, avait porté ses fruits.

Tous les deux réussirent finalement à reprendre une position acceptable pour pouvoir marcher. Tony n'était pas exactement debout - son haut du corps extrêmement penché en avant- mais au moins il était sur ses pieds.

Ziva eu tout de même beaucoup de remords de l'avoir fait culpabiliser sur ses capacités, surtout en l'entendant gémir aux moindres mouvements. Même une personne surentraînée n'aurait pas fait mieux que lui, loin de là même. Et c'est pour ça, qu'elle savait pertinemment que Gibbs aurait été fier et non déçu de lui. Mais apparemment Tony avait encore des doutes à ce sujet, car cela avait fait son effet sur lui, une fois de plus.

Mais c'est sans perdre de temps, qu'ils se remirent en route. Mais au premier pas, Tony prit parole d'une voix à peine audible.

- Et ça a la nationalité américaine.

Ziva eu un bref doute sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais malgré la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et sa propre fatigue, un sourire traversa ses lèvres en sachant pourquoi il avait dit une telle chose et cela lui remonta le moral.

Tony n'avait pas abandonné et plus précisément, n'avait pas perdu son humour si « subtil ».

Elle se dit alors, que s'ils parlaient pour le reste du chemin qu'ils avaient à parcourir- ce qui était en fait que quelques pas mais un périple dans son état- alors, cela lui semblera moins long et plus supportable. Surtout s'ils continuaient à ce chamailler comme ils avaient tant l'habitude de faire.

- Je te signale que je connais toutes les lois, lui dit-elle alors. Sûrement mieux que toi d'ailleurs !

- Peut-être mais pour les expressions . . . ça reste désespérant. . .

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la Chevrolet attitrée au NCIS, Gibbs, au volant, se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de ses agents encore.

Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, toutes les réponses qui lui vinrent étaient hélas toutes plus négatives les unes que les autres.

Il regarda brièvement McGee à ses côtés, l'ordinateur portable ouvert sur ses genoux attendant un signal du portable du Sergent Carter. Mais son regard était face au pare-brise, semblant vide, l'esprit ailleurs apparemment.

Aurait-il les mêmes craintes que lui ? Oh oui, c'était sûr même.

Un lien particulier c'était créé au fil des ans entre les membres de l'équipe et chacun se préoccupait plus du bien-être de l'autre que du sien. Et quand une menace pesait sur l'un d'eux, cela altérait parfois leur jugement mais jamais leur instinct.

C'est pour cela que Gibbs appuya plus fort sur l'accélérateur faisant coller à leur siège respectif leurs occupants.

Les trente minutes qui les séparaient du point d'arrivé se transformeront en une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus.

Mais pour une fois, au fond de lui, McGee ne pria pas Dieu pour qu'il arrive en seul morceau ou pas malade à la conduite brusque de son patron, tout au contraire, il n'y pensa même pas une seconde. Il pria simplement pour que tous les deux se trompèrent et que leurs coéquipiers allaient bien.

Ce qui hélas, ne servait à rien.

* * *

Au même moment, Ziva referma le coffre après avoir récupérer la couverture de survie que chaque véhicule de l'agence était équipée.

Tony était enfin allongé sur la banquette arrière, les jambes repliées sur le côté, les pieds sur le plancher. Ce n'était certes pas la position idéale pour un blessé, mais c'était mieux qu'assis sur le siège passager.

Elle ramena la couverture et le couvrit avec.

En sentant cela, Tony rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé complètement épuisé, et lui sourit faiblement en guise de remerciement. Elle lui posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit en retour.

- Tu vas voir, sans même t'en rendre compte, tu seras rétablie et de retour parmi nous. Tu pourras de nouveaux tous nous embêter et nous empêcher de faire notre travail correctement. Le taquine-t-elle.

- Je sais que vous aimez ça. Lui répondit-il toujours aussi doucement.

- Bien sûr Tony, bien sûr. Allez accroche toi, on y va maintenant. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Elle lui fit une dernière douce caresse sur sa joue humide et froide puis ferma la porte pour aller rejoindre le côté conducteur.

Elle mit la clé sur le contact et la tourna pour démarrer la voiture. Mais cette dernière fit juste entendre le ronflement du moteur un long moment avant de s'éteindre. Elle réessaya mais de nouveau ce fût pareil. Puis une troisième, une quatrième et enfin une cinquième fois. En vain. La voiture jamais ne démarra.

Cela était trop pour les nerfs déjà à vif de Ziva qui jura dans toutes les langues tout en tapant sur le volant à coup de poing, énervée et héritée par cette malchance.

Tony se contenta de soupirer tout en fermant les yeux, fatigué et lassé de résister. Il se laissa alors finalement doucement envelopper par la noirceur.

Mais Ziva désemparée, réessaya de nouveau de démarrer la voiture et laissa déverser des larmes incontrôlables tout en réessayant de réanimer le moteur encore, encore et encore. . .

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal, mais il est là et j'espère que l'histoire n'a pas perdu de son intensité.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !

Voici la suite, merci pour les reviews.

* * *

- Shteyt a bocher, shteyt un tracht,

Tract un tracht dem gantze nacht :

Vemen tsu nemen un nit farshemen ?

Ziva commençait à chantonnait cette chanson qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé rechanter un jour. Son père la lui avait apprise quand ils étaient allés à Berlin la première fois.

-Tumbala, tumbala, tum balalaika

Tum balalaika, sphil balalaika

Tum balalaika, freylach zol seyn.

Elle caressait les cheveux trempés par la sueur de Tony en même temps alors que sa tête reposait sur ses genoux.

Elle était passée à l'arrière du véhicule après avoir réalisé que la voiture ne se déplacerait pas.

- Meydl, meydl, ch'vel bay dir fregn:

Vos kon vaksn, vaksn on regn?

Vos kon brenen un nit oyfhern ?

Vos kon benken, veynen on trern ? . . .

Tony avait perdu connaissance depuis tout à l'heure et n'était pas revenu depuis. Alors elle chantait doucement pensant que peut-être il entendait, que cela l'apaisait et prenait une partie de la douleur. Il fallait qu'il sache aussi qu'il n'était pas seul et cela la détendait également elle-même.

- Narisher bocher, vos darstu fregn ?

A shteyn kon vaksn, vaksn on regn.

Libe kon brenen, un nit oyfhern.

A harts kon benken, veynen on trern.

Il se mit à pleuvoir en même temps que Ziva termina sa chanson. Une sorte d'ironie du sort, comme si le ciel sentait la tristesse qui envahissait l'habitacle de la voiture. Les gouttes qui tapaient sur la voiture faisaient une sorte de musique douce à son tour. Mais la chaleur que dégageaient les deux corps emplissait les vitres d'une buée rendant l'atmosphère étrangement irréaliste. Pourtant Tony se sentait froid au touché, froid et moite.

- C'était beau . . . commença-t-il doucement, d'une voix un peine audible.

Ziva ne put s'empêcher un sourire, hélas bien triste, en l'entendant. Elle pencha la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés.

- Tony ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Puis finalement, il ouvrit les paupières bien que cela fut difficile à réaliser. Il vit le visage de sa partenaire à quelques-centimètre du sien, et sourit faiblement.

- Je suis déjà . . . au Paradis !

- Tu rigoles, tu mettrais trop de bazar là-bas, Saint Pierre ne serait pas content. Lui dit-elle gardant le sourire.

- Pourtant seul . . . seul un ange . . . peut . . . peut . . . voix. Dit-il à bout de force puis se mit à gémir doucement.

- Chut Tony, chut. N'essaie pas de parler, le rassura-t-elle.

- J'ai froid Ziva ! Admet-il.

- Je sais, je sais, ça va aller.

De lourdes secondes s'écroulèrent dans un silence sourd animé par le martèlement et le ruissèlement de l'eau sur le métal de la voiture.

Puis Tony recommença à affaisser ses paupières. Ziva à la vue, lui tapota légèrement la joue.

- Non Tony, reste avec moi. Essaie de rester éveiller tu veux ?

Tony rouvrit les yeux, et regarda Ziva qui le regardait également.

- Tu sais que j'ai . . . j'ai toujours voulu être dans . . . cette position.

- N'en profite pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es blessé que je ne peux rien te faire, le taquina-t-elle.

- Je n'ai, . . . je n'ai plus mal Ziva, lui dit-il finalement.

- C'est une bonne chose, lui répondit-elle se voulant rassurante, hélas elle savait où cela menait. Mais Tony également.

- Tu sais bien que non. Fit-il en souriant.

- Je suis tellement désolée Tony ! Commença-t-elle les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Ah oui, . . . et de quoi ?

- De tous pleins de choses, mais surtout d'avoir échoué. Puis versa une larme atterrissant sur l'épaule de Tony.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, . . . c'est . . . c'est pas ta faute.

- Je n'ai pas vu le type, pas pu joindre les secours, pas réussi à démarrer la voiture . . .

- Stop, stop . . . on dirait que je suis déjà mort à . . . t'entendre.

Tony se voulait être drôle mais cela eut effet inverse puisque Ziva ne put retenir un sanglot et les larmes se versèrent de nouveau.

- Ne me fait pas ça Tony, pitié.

- Ziva !

- Comment j'vais faire sans toi ?

- Ziva !

- Comment je pourrais retourner au travail si tu n'es plus là ?

- Ziva !

- Comment . . .

- David, lui dit-il aussi fort qu'il put.

Elle rebaissa les yeux vers lui étonnée.

- Et-moi comment . . . je vais faire si tu . . . si tu craques maintenant ?

- Tony je suis dé . . .

- Non arrête, s'il . . . s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle finalement.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu pleurs. Tony reprit un chuchotement pour faciliter ses paroles.

Ziva s'essuya alors ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- C'est mieux. Un si joli visage devrait toujours avoir le sourire.

Et comme par enchantement Ziva se mit à sourire.

- Tu es blessé et c'est toi qui me remonte le moral, dit-elle en reniflant.

- Non, . . . si tu ne serais pas là . . . j'aurais déjà abandonné.

- Je te l'interdis, dit-elle fermement.

- Tu vois ! Tu es . . . tu es ma raison de vivre.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement à cela.

Tous les deux ne savaient pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles.

Etait-ce pour cette fois ? Pour surpasser la douleur.

Ou était-ce quelque-chose qu'il ressentait depuis des années ? Depuis Paris, la Somalie, . . . leur première rencontre ?

Puis le visage de Ziva devint lentement flou. Tony ferma fermement les yeux une seconde puis les rouvrit pour effacer cette vision mais cela n'y fit rien. Se sentant de nouveau dériver il lança un sujet de conversation effaçant ainsi ses paroles d'avant encore dans les esprits de chacun.

- Que voulez dire . . . la chanson ?

- Rien d'important. Juste une chanson enfantine de mon pays.

- Allez dit le moi, que je ne meurs pas bête, recommença-t-il à plaisanter. Mais c'était tout un acte pour effacer sa peur. Mon Dieu qu'il avait peur !

- Tu es loin d'être bête, et encore plus loin de mourir DiNozzo.

- Rechante-moi la chanson en français ?

- J'ai pas envie Tony.

- Il faut que je sois inconscient pour avoir ce petit plaisir. Dans ce cas rien de plus simple. Il commença à fermer les yeux pour montrer ses dires.

- Non, non, c'est bon, dit-elle dans la précipitation.

Il rouvrit les yeux en souriant.

- Tu m'as eu, espèce d'idiot.

- Alors ?

- Tu ne te moques pas ?

- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Tu ne t'endors pas ?

- Ca je ne sais pas si . . .

- Tony !

- Promis.

Et Ziva commença aussi doucement que la fois d'avant.

- Un jeune homme est debout, debout et il réfléchit . . .

- Je suis allongé, la coupa-t-il.

- Tony je chante ou non ?

- Pardon.

- Il réfléchit et réfléchit toute la nuit :

Qui choisir et ne pas offenser ?

- Il n'est pas trop fatigué de réfléchir ?

- Bon, c'est bon t'as gagné, j'arrête.

- Allez j'plaisantais. Promis j'dis plus rien.

- D'accord mais je ne dis pas le refrain c'est juste des lalala en sorte.

- Ok !

- Jeune fille, jeune fille, puis-je te demander ?

Qu'est-ce qui peut grandir, grandir sans pluie ?

Qu'est-ce qui peut brûler, brûler sans cesse ?

Qu'est-ce qui peut pleurer, pleurer sans larme ?

Tony regarda Ziva fermer les yeux pour se concentrer alors qu'elle reprit finalement le refrain dans la langue originale. Elle avait recommencé le geste de caresser ses cheveux. Cela l'apaisait. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment la fin. Si sa vie se terminait là maintenant ? Dans ce cas ainsi soit-il ! Il était avec la plus fabuleuse femme au monde et se demandait finalement si cette femme n'était pas La seule et unique qu'il aurait voulu ?

- Stupide jeune homme, que demandes-tu ?

Une pierre peut grandir, grandir sans pluie

L'amour peut brûler, brûler sans cesse

Un cœur peut pleurer, pleurer sans larme.

La chanson terminée, Ziva rouvrit les yeux et regarda face à elle perdu dans ses pensées tout en continuant ses caresses.

Tony continua de la regarder mais sa vision déjà floue devenait alors parsemée de point gris.

Il cligna des yeux une fois de plus mais la fatigue l'envahissait. La concentration n'était plus possible. Tout devenait si loin, si superficielle, si reposant.

Ziva baissa finalement les yeux dans ceux de Tony et lui sourit simplement.

- Je . . . commença-t-il encore plus doucement qu'auparavant. Ziva, je t' . . . je t'ai . . Mais ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas. Ziva je suis désolé, dit-il à la place.

Puis perdit connaissance une fois de plus laissant sa tête rouler sur le côté.

- Tony, non, non allez ! Elle tapotait légèrement sur la joue mais rien n'y fait. Les paupières restèrent inévitablement fermées.

Elle mit deux doigts sous son cou et soupira de soulagement en sentant le doux battement, faible, lent, mais présent.

Puis elle se rendit compte d'une lumière venant d'en face dans le brouillage du rideau de pluie. La lumière s'avança de plus en plus et elle se rendit compte que c'était une voiture, les phares allumés à cause de la pluie.

Mais un choix de plus s'offrait à elle.

Devait-elle attirer l'attention sur eux ? Peut-être que c'était Gibbs ? Oui mais si c'était des complices de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu plus tôt ?

Que faire ?

Puis finalement la voiture répondit à ses questions puisqu'elle s'arrêta face à celle de Tony et Ziva. Deux silhouettes en sortirent. Ses silhouettes s'avancèrent doucement vers la voiture dans une position d'attaque, c'est-à-dire les bras en avant tenant une arme au bout.

Ziva prit alors la sienne et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer et pour une des rares fois dans sa vie. Ziva avait terriblement peur.


End file.
